


Oblivious Boys Ahead

by MaraMcGregor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Scott McCall, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, mentions of Scott/OFC, mentions of Stiles/OFC, mentions of Stiles/OMC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor/pseuds/MaraMcGregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a birthday fic for Quicklikelight a while ago. Scott and Stiles finally stop dating other people and realize they've been oblivious to what's been in front of them this whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious Boys Ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuickLikeLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the property of Jeff Davis and MTV.
> 
> I wrote this a while ago and just realized that I never posted it here or anywhere other than Tumblr. So, here it is!

They had tried dating other people, guys and girls, other creatures too. But, every relationship ended sooner than the last. Stiles had broken up with his last girlfriend a month before. She didn’t give a reason, just pecked him on the lips and told him it was over. Scott came home to their shared apartment, tired and sad, it always hurt Stiles somewhere deep in his chest to see him look like a kicked puppy.

“Dude, what happened?”

“Serena broke up with me and went back to the faerie realm.”

“What? You were totally into each other.”

Scott flopped down on the couch next to Stiles. “It was really weird. She told me that my soul was already halved and she was hoping there could be room for a third, but that there was no room left. Then she opened a portal and vanished.”

“Not that I didn’t like her, or think she was totally hot, but that’s even more cryptic than normal for her. And really, dude, you’re kind of an idiot when it comes to subtlety.”

Scott bumped Stiles with his shoulder, “Like you’re any better.”

Stiles flashed a smile and poked him back, “Anyone would be better at reading signals than you.”

Scott ran a hand through his hair. “I just don’t get it. What did she mean already split in two? And what room for a third?”

“Sounds like she’s talking about soulmates, man.”

“Soulmates? Dude, I gave up on that idea years ago.”

The boys settled in on the couch together and flipped channels. Scott’s solid presence at his side made Stiles feel warm and protected. He constantly worried about his best friend’s safety. Having Scott by his side, eased his nerves and let him settle, quieting the background anxiety that was always present when Scott wasn’t.

Stiles glanced over at Scott, “You know, Gideon told me that he couldn’t be with me because I was already in love with someone else.”

“Gideon was the one before Penny, right?”

“Yeah, dude. Penny didn’t say shit about why she broke up with me.”

Scott turned and faced Stiles, “You know, it’s not the first time people have thought we were dating. My mom asked me last week how everything was going and when I talked to her about Serena, she sounded disappointed. She’s been like that with everyone I’ve dated since we moved in together.”

“I think our parents are in on it together. When I told dad about Penny, it was obvious he was trying to be sympathetic. But, he had a tone.”

Scott scanned Stiles’ face. “They can’t all think …”

Stiles waggled his eyebrows. “Wanna give it a shot? Then we can at least tell them to get a life.”

Scott smiled, mischief sparkling in his eyes. Leaning forward, he pressed a soft kiss onto Stiles’ lips. The moment they touched, he felt a spark race down his spine.

Stiles felt it at the same moment and surged forward, the electricity mounting as they opened their mouths and shared their breath.

A whine escaped Scott. Pulling Stiles more firmly into his lap, his heart raced. His wolf howled as Stiles settled against him. The moment stretched and Stiles leaned back, needing air. Pressing their foreheads together, they started giggling.

“Dude, I guess we were the idiots,” Scott managed through his laughter.

“Should we call our parents? Or should we wait and see if there’s a betting pool that we can get in on?”


End file.
